A low molecular weight oil gelling agent has a feature of increasing a viscosity through formation of an intermolecular network in an oil. Oil gelation can be achieved by dispersing the low molecular weight oil gelling agent in the oil under a heating condition, and cooling the resultant dispersion to room temperature (Non Patent Document 1, Non Patent Document 2, and Non Patent Document 3).
However, such gelation results from self-assembly based on intermolecular hydrogen bonds of the gelling agent. Hence, there is a problem in that the resultant gel has a melting point and shows a remarkable reduction in viscosity at a temperature equal to or higher than the melting point.